


The Salamander Report

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Crack Relationships, Episode: s02e15 Threshold, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: The Salamander Report. Need I say more?
Relationships: Chakotay & Tuvok (Star Trek), Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Salamander Report

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to keep feeding you all stories while I work on the next chapter of my story, "Cake.'

First Officer's Log, supplemental:   
Stardate 49373.4  
Commander Chakotay

Athough Ensign Tom Paris' attempt to reach warp ten was successful, there were much unexpected side effects. The humanoid physiology genetically evolved into a reptilian lifeform until it fully stabilized. The end result was a creature with the body of an extinct ancient giant salamander of approximately six feet. It had four legs, a tail, and a mouth similar to a catfish with long whiskers. During the evolutionary process, Captain Janeway and Ensign Paris, as evolved lifeforms, followed the natural process of extending the species. Three offspring were produced and left on the planet in their natural habitat. There was no way of knowing if they would survive reversal and it was thought to be the best option for them. We've transported the captain and Mr. Paris back to Sickbay. As for their offspring, I've decided to leave them in their new habitat.  
...

"So, what do you think?" Chakotay asked.

"Sounds like a paleontologist's report," Tuvok said.

"Why, thank you, Tuvok," he replied.

Tuvok noted, "I have noticed you have avoided the words, 'mate,' and 'sex.'"

Chakotay cleared his throat and said, "It appears so," he then looked at smiled. 

"Why, Tuvok? You think it should have been added?" He said in jest as they walked onto the bridge.

"No. I rather would not prefer that visual in my mind," he said 

Chakotay laughed and thought, 'At least not with Tom Paris, that is. But pair those words with Captain Janeway...'

"Me, neither," Chakotay said as he thought about that visual.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the episode is the best part of it.
> 
> Written 6/24/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager or giant humanoid salamanders.


End file.
